


Story Preview

by HamilTrash2097



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is a preview of a story I have in mind and I will continue it based on kudos and comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Preview

In Chaos lives many demons most of which are evil and bent on world domination but some are good and try to help humanity...by killing them...

Rosario or the sin of lust is just an average incubus and he likes his job because he can save humanity by killing rotten humans and collecting their souls. Milano the sin of jealousy/envy lived the same life until he went and fell in love with Luciano Vargas or 2p North Italy. Then there's Nocte the sin of sloth has no clue he had a brother until Stephano literally falls on his doorstep half dead after Milano beat him up for stealing his fiance's soul. Stephano explains how he was corrupted by the old sin of greed and another demon he can't remember. All is fine and good except for Benedette who can't find his missing youngest son that was stolen from him by the baby's father Ember nearly 15 years ago. His oldest son Trucco discovers him in 1p Venice selling sweets happily oblivious to the fact that he's the sin of glutton. Fiabra is brought home after nearly being killed by demon hunters. He learns his purpose and does his job while still aking deliciouys pastries for the people of Venice and the world. Sachiko the sin of anger likes living with Milano and Luciano and grudgingly lives with Shirotama the tiny and adorable sin of pride. 'Adorable but deadly...' Sachiko thinks. The sins do thier job collacting rotten souls and the demons of purity do theirs, which is cleaning the innocent souls that are near death. Everything is peaceful until a war between the Greek/Roman Gods and Mother Gaea reawakens many old demons that were best forgotten.

One rises to power slowly destroying the peace and wreaking havoc

Chaos erupts into an unending upheaval that tears apart the rules and puts family ties to the test

all because of one demon 

one demon that took 10,000 years to defeat

one demon that desires to tear the world above apart at the seams

one demon....

 

And 

 

His

Name 

Is....


End file.
